Pacific Rim Wiki:Categorizing Images
Duplicate images are a commonality on Wikias and Wikipedia.org. It's often a result of user excitement, someone wanting to upload something first and never checking the article of interest or "Special:NewFiles" (the gallery) to see if the file already exists on the site. Duplicating images is highly discouraged on the and duplicates found will typically be deleted for housekeeping. If you're ever uncertain about whether or not an image has been uploaded to the Wikia already, its always best to check the articles of interest or "Special:NewFiles" to see if it doesn't already exist. If you have a better version of the image already uploaded, then its always prudent to use "Upload a new version of this file" on the image's file page. However, in the hopes of curbing this common occurrence, is advocating that Wikia contributors assist the Admins in categorizing images so that are easier to find than usual. The purpose of this policy is to provide the Community with a list of categories that will improve the quality of searching for images on the Wikia and help motivate contributors. Help Categorize Images Help categorise as many images as possible into their proper categories. This phase includes the categorization of photos of minor and major characters, locations, Kaiju and Jaegers that are listed in their respective Template category (Example: Character, Jaegers, Kaiju), articles and elsewhere (such as user pages). *In order to put an image to a category, you should: **Click on it and on the pop-up click on the area selected in the screenshot bellow (see highlighted section) *Then, in the new page, scroll down, and in this area add one of the following categories (see highlighted section): :A list of the terms to use when categorizing images in need of categories is as follows: Kaiju *Onibaba Images *Knifehead Images *Mutavore Images *Otachi Images *Leatherback Images *Raiju Images *Scunner Images *Slattern Images *Trespasser Images *Hundun Images *Kaiceph Images *Scissure Images *Karloff Images *Meathead Images *Verocitor Images *Belobog Images *Reckoner Images *Baby Kaiju Images *Hardship Images Kaiju Related *Precursors Images *Anteverse Images *Breach Images *Kaiju Blue Images *Kaiju Skinmite Images *K-DAY Images *Anti-Kaiju Wall Images *Kaiju Cultists Images *Kaiju organ Harvesters Images Jaegers *Brawler Yukon Images *Horizon Brave Images *Romeo Blue Images *Tacit Ronin Images *Cherno Alpha Images *Coyote Tango Images *Gipsy Danger Images *Crimson Typhoon Images *Striker Eureka Images Jaeger Tech *Conn-Pod Images Characters *Yancy Becket Images *Raleigh Becket Images *Herc Hansen Images *Chuck Hansen Images *Sasha Kaidonovsky Images *Aleksis Kaidonovsky Images *Wei Triplets Images *Gage twins Images *Caitlin Lightcap Images *Sergio D'Onofrio Images *Tamsin Sevier Images *Stacker Pentecost images *Mako Mori Images *Hermann Gottlieb Images *Newton Geiszler Images *Jasper Schoenfeld Images *Tendo Choi Images *Naomi Sokolov Images *Hannibal Chau Images *Yeye Choi Images *Adam Casey Images *Luna Pentecost Images Pan Pacific Defense Corps *Pan Pacific Defense Corps Images (Posters, logos, PPDC site images) *V-50 Jumphawk Images *Shatterdome Images *Kwoon Combat Room Images *LOCCENT Mission Control Images *Jaeger Academy Images *PPDC Proving Grounds Images *Oblivion Bay Images Cities *San Francisco Images *Sacramento Images *Oakland Images *Manila Images *Cabo San Lucas Images *Sydney Images *Tokyo Images *Hong Kong Images *Anchorage Images *Seattle Images *Vancouver Images *Sitka Images General ;None of the images need be categorized under "Pacific Rim" as its rather self explanatory where they're from if they are not labeled under the four general categories below. *Prologue Images (Images featured in the prologue of the film) *Tales From Year Zero Images *Man, Machines & Monsters Images *Pacific Rim: The Video Game Images *Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game Images *''Saltchuck'' Images Figureines *NECA Images *HeroClix Images *Sideshow Collectibles Images Category:Help Category:Policy